The Way Things Work
by StarryDreamre
Summary: What if "The Marvelous Marriage" had worked out and now Olaf and Violet were really married? What would Olaf do then and what would eventually happen to the Beaudulaire orphans? You know there's no justice in A Series of Unfortunate Events...and that's what this story is all about. Read and find out just what happens after the Count finally gets exactly what he wants...
1. 1 - The MarvelousMiserable Marriage

**A/N: Hello there everyone! Well, this is it, my official second fanfiction. Although this isn't the first one I've written, please keep in mind that I AM a new writer on this website and so there are still a lot of things I might be lacking.**

**As for this story, it will obviously be centering around the three Beaudulaire Orphans and their "beloved" Count Olaf. This is basically a continuation of what happens _after_ the events of the movie. Consequently, it's going to be kind of an alternate ending to the events followed by the sequel of what would have happened had Olaf actually gotten what he wanted. One thing I want everyone to keep in mind-and not complain about later on-is that I am not following the events of the books. The characters are the same, but not the events. I will only be referring to Books 1-3 which have been included in the movie because, honestly, it's just easier that way.**

**If I'm going to start off from the scene of "The Marvelous Marriage" however, as you shall see, why not just go by the original books and just stick to novel 1 instead of incorporating 2 and 3? Well, that mostly has to do with making Olaf seem like more of a villain and just more despicable. Adding murder to his list of misdoings is one of the things that I'm just bad enough to include, heheheh.**

**Oh, one thing to keep in mind is that in regards to "secret societies" and whatnot, the one murderer which Olaf will _not_ be responsible for is that of the children's parents. That mystery I may choose to leave unsolved or to just include later on, but for now it's not a principal point.**

**Speaking of which, I have gone on long enough with this author's note and it's about time to get to the story. In other words, enjoy!~**

* * *

1 - The Marvelous/Miserable Marriage

_Better do it just so you don't get in trouble. Remember, it's all fake, it's all fake._ Or at least that was what Violet Beaudulaire, the eldest of the recently titled Beaudulaire _Orphans_, told herself as she set a wreath of flowers on her head over the dusty, cheap, and somewhat moth-eaten sheet of lace that had been presented to her as a veil.

Tonight was, for lack of the better word, the night of her wedding.

Only, she didn't believe or know it to be a real wedding-an illusion soon shattered as soon as her supposed groom, Count Olaf, was to make his entrance into her dressing room shortly after her brother, Klaus. Violet was only a girl of fourteen, so even if someone other than Olaf had mentioned that the low-budget play they were putting on that night was the real deal, she wouldn't have believed them. In regards to any legal advice concerning the matter however, Klaus was the immediate person she would ask for counsel.

"You look...nice," her younger brother of twelve years tried as a compliment upon his entrance backstage about a moment after she'd settled the wreath into place.

Violet tried for a light smile, but it didn't take. "Thanks. What're you supposed to be?"

Klaus glanced down at his own sorry excuse for a costume and make a disgusted face. "A _horse_, I think. They said that an 'amateur' couldn't be permitted too important a role. I don't even have any lines."

"That's better than me," Violet mentioned, reaching over and picking up a bouquet of 100% plastic white roses. "I have to recite _wedding vows with Olaf_. Being a horse seems pretty good from where I'm standing."

Klaus's disgust only heightened as his sister reminded him of just what place and what situation they were currently in. Having been handed back to the maniacal count after the brutal murder of their Aunt Josephine-which, of course, had not been witnessed by the banker, Mr. Poe, who was also in charge of their future finances-they were now experiencing a dramatic change from their conservative past. Count Olaf, an actor by trade, had immediately tossed and confused them into a world of powdered makeup, badly written scripts, props, and other unknown circumstances as soon as they had reached the mainland.

His goal? To reproduce an older version of the play into the new _The Marvelous __Marriage_ with him playing the role of the count and Violet playing the bride. It was all rather odd for their worst guardian to want to incorporate them into anything-especially after having tried to kill them with a train-but neither of them were brave enough to question it lest they should anger the count and unleash his wrath upon them.

"Well in any case, let's just get it over with," Klaus sighed. "Then after this maybe we can go to bed."

"Did you put Sunny to bed already?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, she'll be sound asleep by the time this is over. I left her a rubber ball to chew on," Klaus said as he searched for the other half of his costume-the horse's head.

"_Orphans!_" An exasperatingly high-pitched voice broke the silence and sent both children into immediate alert.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes," muttered Klaus, quoting one of the many Shakespeare plays he had read.

And then, just as if on cue, the tall, lean, white-haired, one-eyebrowed, cunning, smiling man entered the room, his makeup and costume all set.

"All ready for our wedding now, are we?" he taunted, creeping closer as if he were a burglar.

"It's just a play," Klaus said passively.

Count Olaf gave a secretive smile. "Oh, is it now? I happen to know that it is indeed _very_ real."

At first the orphans both thought he was joking, but Count Olaf hardly _ever_ joked.

Shrugging, the man with the eye tattoo on his ankle strode to the other end of the room and with an effortless twist of his wrist, fetched Klaus's missing headpiece and tossed it to him. "If you don't believe me, I'm sure Justice Strauss will be happy to enlighten you. No point going to her either; she's already been briefed."

"T-this can't be real," Klaus gaped, having failed to catch the costume and instead focusing his glare on Olaf. "V-Violet's only fourteen; she can't marry."

"She can if she has the legal permission of her guardian," Olaf said with a sneer. "Look it up, bookworm; you'll see that I'm right."

Violet glared at him. "I'm not going along with this. I'll _never_ say I do."

Olaf stalked forward, forcing Violet into a corner. He leaned down and for a moment she could almost smell his horrid breath, but then he simply took out a gadget and pointed it upwards. The young girl followed his gaze and gasped as she noticed the familiar figure of her baby sister, Sunny, at least seven stories above them, dangling in a rusty cage and dangerously at risk of falling if...

Violet understood almost immediately. Olaf's knowing look and the way he handled the gadget-which was a walkie-talkie said it all: he was in complete control of Sunny's life.

"L-let her go..." the eldest Beaudulaire managed weakly. "Let her go and...I'll marry you."

Olaf gave a sympathetic smile. "Of course you will, my dear. Only you'll marry _me_ first, and then we'll talk, shall we?"

And then, in a very Olaf-like fashion, he simply waltzed away after ruining the siblings' lives for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Klaus managed to muster up enough strength to pick up his discarded head and carry it about with him, but Violet was rooted to the spot.

_It's not fake at all. I'm actually getting married tonight..._ was all the poor girl could think at that point.

* * *

"And do you, Violet Beaudulaire, take this...Count Olaf, to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" Justice Strauss played her role marvelously, all whilst being oblivious to what was actually happening. For her, this was the fulfillment of a lifelong dream which had always been within her. She was taking center stage as an actress; a glamorous, well-to-do actress!

But for the teenage girl in front of her, who barely had breath left in her body to respond, it may as well have been the judgement day.

"Justice Strauss..." the Beaudulaire meekly began, but then Olaf made a brief movement to remind her of the situation at hand. Swallowing, Violet knew she had no other choice. "I do."

The audience replied amiably, but the hardest part was yet to come. Both she and Olaf would have to sign the marriage certificate which would hand over the Beaudulaire fortune-and her entire being-over to the evil man.

After the count quickly signed, and Violet chanced to look up towards the tower where her sister's life hung in the balance, she realized that there might still be hope yet if only Klaus could climb to the top in time. But in order for that to happen, she had to _buy time_.

Taking the quill from Olaf in her left hand, she dipped it for some ink.

"_Right_ hand, please," Olaf warned.

Violet bit her inner cheek and switched hands, beginning with the V. Klaus had briefly outlined all the specifics and throughout the evening she had tried more than one of them to conduct the marriage as null and void. However, Olaf had latched onto each one of her chances and put a stop to them with barely more than a hiss. He had clearly studied up on the matter and wasn't taking any chances. But to think that he'd have everything pegged down to what _hands_ they wrote with!

As she signed her first name, the eldest Beaudulaire went as slow as she dared. The audience might be getting bored and Justice Strauss may be in danger of falling asleep behind her, but only Count Olaf's gaze mattered and the fact that he wasn't going to accept her stalling any longer. One glance up at the tower and Sunny's ever-dangerous position-with Klaus nowhere in sight-and Violet knew the time had come. The last 'e' to her name was down on paper just in time for her to look up and witness Klaus being dragged to the middle of the aisle by the man in Olaf's troupe who had hooks for hands.

It was official then; it was all over.

"I now pronounce you...husband and wife," Justice Strauss finished proudly.

Violet had tears in her eyes. If only she knew how right she was...

* * *

**A/N: Nothing really original, I know-just kind of re-writing what happened with the last important scene in the movie and whatnot, but I did change some things up and now, as you can see, Olaf and Violet _are_ married.**

**We'll see where things take us from here in our second chapter which I hope to have up soon.**

**Please don't forget to follow/favourite/review! 3**


	2. 2 - The Count and Countess's Wedding Nig

**A/N: Encouraging update! After publishing just one chapter I've gotten a terrific response-which is much improved from my first fanfiction-and it's more or less all I need to motivate me to write further! Who knows? This story may even be more popular than my first!**

**Anyways, with the contents of this chapter, THIS is where it starts to get more original and interesting. Like I said, from here on in, the content is going to be original-with some references to events which you probably already know about-and hopefully all in all it'll turn out to be a good story.**

**Once again, happy reading!**

* * *

2 - The Count and Countess's Wedding Night

No sooner had Olaf's horrid theatre out back been cleared out, but then he sent his troupe home as well-after making them clean up the remaining mess of course. Hardly anyone complained-after all, it was their leader's "wedding night" and they wouldn't want to disturb him-and by nine-thirty sharp, the house was empty save for the count himself-who intended on going to the bank as soon as it opened the next morning-and the three Beaudulaire orphans-Sunny now having been released from the cage and safely out of harm's way for the time being.

Pacing back and forth in the kitchen-where everyone was gathered-Count Olaf occasionally drummed his fingers nosily on the table, looking up each child in turn but still refusing to address them. Neither Klaus nor Violet nor even Sunny dared to make a sound or so much as breathe. If anything, the only change in them was that they looked considerably more miserable than before.

Olaf had won. Literally, and in the most cruel and despicable way possible, he had won. _Everything_. Their fortune, their lives, everything he'd been after from the start. Even if he disposed of them now in some distant harbor or off the edge of a forest cliff, no one could take the money away from him. The Beaudulaire fortune, which before meeting the count had meant nothing to the three orphans, was now out of their grasp forever. Even by the time Violet turned eighteen it would make no difference since she was technically...a married woman and Olaf was entitled to everything she owned.

"So...things are going to be different around here from now on," Olaf suddenly announced, startling all three of the children quite a bit. They'd been so focused on just plain _thinking_ of their situation that they hadn't noticed the man take a seat-his feet up on the table, his filthy shoes still on. All three wanted desperately to avert their eyes, but Violet at the eldest knew that she should _try_ to be brave and make eye contact with him. The look she received upon looking up repulsed her immensely and so she ended up staring back down again.

"As it is," Olaf continued, clearly quite pleased with himself, "for tonight I have no particular plan. You orphans-or two of you anyway-will head back to your room and go to sleep. You'll need it too for the next morning you can expect to be woken up unpleasantly early and then taken to, say..._a different home_."

Violet swallowed, thinking it her turn to speak. "What do you-?"

"You, _Countess,_ shall stay with me. Can't have anyone thinking we have an unhappy marriage or anything because divorce is not an option."

Much as Violet hated to admit it, once again he was right. Yes Justice Strauss had technically performed the ceremony, yes the papers were official and signed, and _yes_ they had witnesses, but those witnesses, including Mr. Poe, would never believe her if she went to them with the information that she was legally married and ask for a divorce or perhaps to annul the marriage. Count Olaf had everything perfectly planned and she was trapped. She _could_ venture forth and try to get away from him, but she would never be able to.

And what of Klaus and Sunny? Where were _they_ headed to afterwards? As usual, the eldest Beaudulaire found herself worrying for her younger siblings more than for herself. Much as living alone with Count Olaf-where any number of unpleasant things were sure to happen to her-was a despicable fate, it was obvious that Klaus and Sunny were in for no picnic either. They would all have an equally unpleasant time.

Still though, the worse thing was to be separated from one another...

"Oh don't worry," Olaf continued still. "I'm sure you'll consider it quite an honor. You'll be the first orphan to get a glimpse of the wonders of my tower. It's a privilege only given to those who are _special_."

Violet felt a chill go up her spine.

Klaus couldn't keep quiet any longer. "You're not laying a hand on her! Violet's staying with us!"

"Ga!" Sunny agreed.

Olaf rolled his eyes. "Oh don't flatter yourselves. If you haven't noticed, I have no interest in _children_. It will look bad to have the Countess straying too far from me, won't it though?" Pausing, he stopped to consider just for a moment. "I suppose, it being your last night here and all, that you _may_ spend your last few moments together. I'll be sure to wake you extra early, _if_, and only if, your dear sister agrees to come with me."

His offer was clearly just for show; what other choice did his poor bride have?

And so, after hugging Klaus, and clutching Sunny to her as if she was the last ounce of hope, Violet ascended the stairs to the tower behind Olaf, glancing down to see her siblings watch helplessly from below. She tried to give them a smile, be reassuring even, but it was all she could do to keep the tears from spilling over until they were out of sight.

Olaf, as he climbed, hummed a happy tune to himself as if he were off on a pleasant vacation. Pacing up three stairs at a time, he paused at the top to wait for Violet, who was in no hurry to come up and who had trouble keeping up with his strides anyway.

"This will from now be our boudoir," he said, swinging the door open.

Violet soundlessly stepped inside, glancing around to see just what the room was. Just as she remembered, it was a room full of haunting eyes, a large window overlooking the theatre, and then the haunting cage which had held Sunny only hours before within an inch of her life. Looking around, the eldest Beaudulaire found herself to be confused more than anything else; was she expected to sleep here? If so, then why bother to make it uncomfortable? Not that she wanted to, but weren't she and Olaf supposed to sleep together?

"You're not to touch anything in here, but make yourself at home in our private quarters," Olaf said in a bored tone, opening a hidden door which Violet hadn't noticed before. This was led into a room very much like a bedroom with a large four poster bed, a desk at one end, a large unlit fireplace, and many other rich furnishings. Considering this was the place where Olaf slept, he clearly wanted it to be the most comfortable room in the house as well as the most well decorated. Why it was hidden behind the room of eyes, Violet would never know.

_At least there aren't any eyes on _these_ walls_, she reflected, wandering around to yet another window which overlooked the courtyard, this one with its curtains half-drawn. If she dared allow herself one positive thought at all, it was that at least the room was comfortable and to her liking. After all, why hate nice things just because they belonged to a horrid man? Whom she'd have to be sleeping with from now on...

Looking behind her into the room-she had been gazing out the window for a good minute and a half-Violet noticed Olaf standing by the doors of a large ornate wardrobe and taking off his sorry excuse of a coat. He was just undoing the cuffs on his shirt when he noticed Violet staring at him in what could've either been a scared or just apprehensive manner.

"Like what you see, Countess?" he asked in a purr, undoing the cravat. "Well then you'd better get undressed yourself because it's _rude_ to keep me waiting."

Violet felt goosebumps prickling on her skin. The _last_ thing she wanted to do was expose her body to him. "I'm comfortable as I am," she said stiffly. Still wearing her costume-which she had been unable to change out of during all the ruckus-she resembled the very image of a shy bride, but to Olaf's eyes she may as well have been a beetle on which to step.

Olaf shrugged. "As you will, although I'm afraid you'll find it terribly hot after a while." At the look of repulse Violet gave him at what she interpreted was a hidden suggestion, he rolled his eyes. "I meant under the covers, of course. They are thick after all."

"Oh. Right." Violet felt foolish for assuming the worse right off-especially after Olaf had made clear his opinion about children-but nevertheless she refused to remove anything and climbed into bed. Keeping to the very edge, she faced away from Count Olaf and tried to pretend like he wasn't even there. Which was hard, considering that the moment he climbed in after her-shirtless though she didn't even want to _imagine_ what that looked like-he began to hiss her her ear words that kept her awake all night.

"Good night, my Countess. I'm sure that we'll be spending many more pleasant evenings such as this together. Who knows? Maybe after a while you'll learn to like them." Then, as an afterthought, he added: "You have no choice anyway."

And that was the closest thing Violet got to a "good night" on her very first night with the man. It could have been worse in many other ways-_much_ worse-but with Olaf's constant snoring in the background and the heat which made her sweat under the covers, Violet honestly couldn't think of a more uncomfortable situation.

In an unfortunate turn of events, things had gone from bad to worse.

* * *

**A/N: Did I disappoint anyone here? Sorry, but I was thinking to be realistic in the way the I wrote this. The way I see it, Olaf at this point is interested more in the fortune than anything else so Violet wouldn't be worth his time in _that way_, if that's what you were all thinking. As for Violet, it's not like she's going to gain a positive opinion of the man anytime soon so, again issues with that.**

**But, for what it is, I honestly hope you enjoyed it. More coming up soon of course, and until then, please remember to follow/favourite/review! Thanks!~**


	3. 3 - Factories and Roadshows

**A/N: I'm so glad to see that this story-as well as my first-is receiving positive feedback and it's always enough to motivate me forward. Things have been hectic for me lately, so I apologize in advance for the slow updates, but I hope that maybe the content of the story will be enough to make up for it 3**

**Enjoy in this chapter, a rather bittersweet turn of events. Some of you may like it, others may not, but, like the original series of books, there is a necessity for unfortunate events to occur. Don't worry though, it will get better...eventually!**

* * *

3 - Factories and Roadshows

The next morning, Violet was startled for at least three very good reasons-the first being that she did not quite recognize where she was or why she was there. It took a moment or two for her to rub her eyes awake to their full clarity, and then glance around to find her "husband" gone from her side, but the scrawl he had left behind on a letter to her was enough to remind her of the circumstances.

The second reason, though she was loathe to admit it, was because she _had_ been asleep and had to _wake up_ from something in the first place. The idea that she could even close her eyes peacefully for the quarter of a minute with the loathsome man snoring away right next to her was inconceivable in itself, but then the eldest Beaudulaire had to remind herself that after a day of unfortunate events, perhaps she had needed the sleep more than she knew.

The third reason had to do with the letter itself. Resisting at first the urge to pick it up-for fear that it was going to be an identical list of chores such as the one left behind for the Beaudulaire siblings upon their first occasion int he house-after scarcely a minute Violet couldn't stand the suspense. Once in her hand, and thoroughly read over, her nose crinkled in disgust at first and then she bolted out of bed, suddenly more alert than ever.

The letter read, as follows:

_My Countess (I will not address you as 'dear', because that hardly seems appropriate),_

_I regret to inform you of a pressing problem which, it seems, has just occurred to me overnight. You know that by our nuptial it would hardly be fitting for me to cast you out of the house, however it is an entirely different case with our little Klaus and the Monkey. You realize of course that to keep them here would require a great deal of patience, money, and all matter of other things that I simply do not have. It would anarchy to expect them to stay here, wouldn't you agree? After all, to take care of a child and a primate takes a lot of work and I will not tolerate that any wife of mine so much as break a nail in their service-or any service at all, unless it is directed towards me. In which case, Countess, I have decided to do us both a tremendous favour by throwing them out. Oh, but do not worry-I know you were once closely linked to these two misfits-because for your sake, I have decided to spare them the humiliation of attending a rodent-filled orphanage and have made SPECIAL arrangements. You will please, after reading this, report downstairs to the kitchen and cook me breakfast. I am rather in the mood for a cheese and tomato omelette, if you can manage._

_Affectionately, your husband until death do you part, Count Olaf._

_P.S. Even if you cannot manage, it makes no difference. I WILL have an omelette this morning, Countess._

It was grueling to read and even more grueling once the poor teenage bride took into account just how much he _meant_ what he wrote. If he had made arrangements as fast as the letter seemed to imply, then by all means Klaus and Sunny would be out of the house that very day! Violet only hoped that there was enough time to say goodbye, or possibly offer some sort of deal to the Count in order to make him change his mind. Violet could _not_ be separated from her siblings!

No sooner had she barreled into the kitchen, then she found her husband sitting at the table-his feet propped up next to a sauce-covered plate-and drinking wine out of a glass as casually as if he were out to dinner.

"Ah! Good morning, Countess!" he exclaimed cheerfully-or at least, as cheerfully as possible considering that it was Count Olaf.

Violet stiffened immediately in his presence, simply nodding and then heading to check the cupboards, unwilling to look him in the eye.

"You said you wanted an omelette, right?" she asked, thinking to be pleasant before she started hankering him too much with the sensitive subject of her siblings. "Where do you keep the eggs?"

"Now, now, what good's a game of 'treasure hunt' if I give you clues? You'll keep searching and see how far you get."

Suppressing an eye roll, Violet decided to continue talking while she searching, hoping that her tone sounded casual enough.

"You slept well?" she asked, although of course she couldn't have cared less. The Count sensed this, ignoring the question outright in favour of another sip of wine. "Your...room was quite nice," Violet said, cringing as she complimented anything in relation to the man. "The best room in this house."

Count Olaf sniffed. "Of course it is, orphan. Then again, I don't suppose you'd know finery if it slapped you in the face."

Ignoring his crude insult, Violet felt a small jump of satisfaction as she found a packet of sliced cheese. It appeared fresh enough, but it may've also just been set aside from the wedding the night before, in which case it was debatable who may've left it behind. In any case, she only had the eggs and tomatoes to go before she could start cooking.

"I read your letter," she mentioned, to which of course she received no reply. "It wasn't very explicit. Would you tell then, what exactly you have in store for my brother and sister?" Her voice was loosing its edge just a bit, but how could she help it? There were so many things she didn't know; for instance, were Klaus and Sunny even in the house anymore?!

Clearly Olaf had been waiting for her to come to this question however, because he answered it a little too willingly, as well as smugly.

"What's that? Ah yes, the bookworm and the monkey! Well, they're all taken care of, if that's what you mean."

Violet stopped pretending to be busy, rounding on him with a bit more force than she'd intended. Despite her best efforts, her eyes now raged with an evident fire. "What? You mean they're gone already?!"

Her husband nodded. "Quite so, and quite willingly I should say. The monkey didn't even put up a fight when she was placed into the crate."

Violet felt like screeching, but she it wasn't the first action she had in mind. Instead, she lunged across the kitchen with such ferocious speed that even Olaf jumped for a second. Only a second, mind you. Because all it took was Violet two seconds to lunge across and put her hands around the count's throat, but it took him only one second to stand, towering above her, the girl's wrists shockingly trapped in his hand. His eyes bore down on hers with equal ferocity and for a moment Violet became quite afraid.

Not afraid enough to keep quiet though. "What have you done to them?! Where are they?! You monster!"

Olaf's eye twitched, but only once. It was clear that this comment was ill-received by him-just as it had been the time after he struck Klaus-but to what degree it bothered him remained unknown. Instead, he spoke in a low voice-indeed very softly and almost soothingly-as he looked down at his bride.

"You will remember, Countess, that from now on you will serve and think of _only me_. Yes, I have sent them away. The monkey to a factory of elastic bands where she will do well to cut and separate the pieces. Whether she uses the sharp machinery or her teeth is beyond my concern. As for the bookworm, he will be travelling as a _marverlous_ roadshow attraction with Fernald. I believe he will either be reading fortunes or be dumped into a pool of dirty water whenever someone takes a lucky throw, but that's not up to me. So you see, I don't know hardly any more than you do."

Ignoring this last comment, Violet's eyes had already filled with tears, which she did her best to hide by lowering her head as much as possible and away from the count. The fates of her siblings were among the worst she had ever heard of, particularly because she would not be there to protect them. In a factory filled with exhaust smoke, dangerous machinery, and forced to be working with sharp objects-if not worse-how would poor, fragile Sunny survive?! As for Klaus, irregardless of what he ended up doing, he would be travelling possibly thousands of miles away from her, and with that awful hook-handed man in charge of his every move! Oh, how these things sickened the poor girl to her stomach!

They sickened her so much, as a matter of fact, that she promptly went weak at the knees as her vision blurred, and then came to a minute later to find herself in Olaf's arms. He had caught her and prevented a rather nasty head injury, but Violet felt that she would have rather preferred an outright concussion rather than have that horrid man sit there smugly, a strand of her hair serving as his entertainment as if twirled it back and forth.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, shoving away from him, and succeeding only because he clearly hadn't expected her awakening.

Standing with her feet apart so as to better balance herself, and still glaring at Olaf even as he stood and once again towered over her, it was impossible for Violet to stop the flow of tears this time.

"You're...you're the most horrible person on the face of the earth!" she shrieked. "You're cruel, viscous, scheming, and...and far too much of a _coward_ to do anything about your own situation! Yes, yes you're a _coward_! Afraid of the world and instead you live a fantasy which involves only you and your horrid acting troupe! You pretend to be rich and full of class, but that's only what you _want_ to be, but aren't! That's why you want the Beaudulaire fortune so badly! Because you can't make anything of yourself based on your own talents, you've got to go around murdering people, kidnapping orphans, and, even worse, _forcing them into revolting things_ such as this marriage just so you can get some money! You're the lowest of the low and I hate you!"

Count Olaf stared and stared as she made this speech, remaining quite silent until she came to the end and then broke down into sobs. Out of everything she said not one thing had affected him...except for...a certain concept. The girl hadn't been looking at him as she yelled, but if she had she would have seen the quick and subtle hurt that had gone through him when she said...

But nevermind about that now. There was no time to discuss anything, as in the next moment, Violet Beaudulaire had fled the kitchen without making him breakfast.

And where did she flee to?

No other place was better at that moment than the room she had once shared with her now-gone siblings.

* * *

**A/N: I imagine that wasn't very pleasant to read through, but, like I said, it was necessary nevertheless. At first I _was_ going to have a small scene with Violet bidding Klaus and Sunny goodbye, but then I thought better of it and just had her find out they were gone. That was a little cruel maybe, but I also think it's more realistic that way since the Count probably wouldn't care to waste any time.**

**The next chapter won't be as sad as this one, however it too will be chaotic. Remember, Count Olaf still needs to go to the bank with proof that he can withdraw money from the fortune...**

**Also, can anyone guess just what specific comment of Violet's hurt him? I made this part very brief and subtle since I don't think he'd be affected by words so easily, but it is there, and it will be important in some of the following chapters. Anyone care to take a guess? *wink wink***


	4. 4 - Omelette Ingredients

**A/N: Ah, like I said, it was a rather morbid chapter before. But, considering what series this is based off of, I guess that it's not too out of place, huh? Anyways, this chapter is officially the starting point for all of the important relationships that are going to develop in this fic, so I hope you like it. :3**

**P.S. Apologies for the length of the chapter-I know it's short-but like in my other fanfiction at this time, I'm afraid this is going to be a transition chapter in which just the occasional dialogue is happening. The next chapter though, I guarantee, _will_ be an interesting one.**

* * *

4 - The Omelette Ingredients

Despite er evident loss and the great pain that it caused her when she reflected too deeply on it, Violet found that her anger from earlier had quickly subsided, only to be replaced by the most sickening feeling of guilt.

This feeling, though minor, was for two very different reasons, the first-being the oddest-because she was not as angry at Count Olaf as she ought to be. Sure he was a murderer, arsonist, and all other manners of a horrid human being, but Violet had _known_ all of that beforehand-that is to say, it hardly came as a surprise.

The second reason made more sense: Violet felt guilty because it had been _her_ duty to protect her siblings. Although she had never made an official promise, the eldest Beaudulaire felt as if she owed it to her parents and siblings to be sort of the caretaker; it was the only role she was used to.

_Yes, but now you've got to get into the role of a Countess,_ she reflected bitterly. All of her fears-having to cook meals for Olaf, spend time with Olaf, and especially _sleep with Olaf_-were coming true. At that moment, being with either her brother or her sister in their sinister surroundings might have seemed a better prospect.

"Oh Countess!"

_Speak of the devil_, Violet thought as her husband's low voice resonated through the house.

For reasons unknown to herself though, Violet answered. "What?!"

"I realize of course that you are, shall we say, _surprised_ by these new developments; however, I suspect that by now you have gotten over _the loss_ and must attend to me accordingly. Oh Countess!"

Trying to block him out was all in vain; his voice was everywhere and he used it well. Against her wishes, Violet was drawn out.

Taking her time coming down the stairs-and yet still arriving at the bottom too soon-the eldest Beaudulaire came face to face with her husband.

"What tears, pet?" Olaf asked after a pause, reaching out to touch her damp cheek.

Violet gasped-she had not realized that she had been crying.

Pulling back his hand, Olaf smirked. "No matter. Are you prepared to make me my breakfast yet, orphans?"

"Make it yourself," Violet tried weakly.

But of course the Count wouldn't have it. Grabbing hold of her wrist before she had time to react, he pulled her back to the kitchen. Pointing out the necessary ingredients for his omelette with a bony finger, he released his wife and took a seat.

Violet looked at him skeptically. "So you _did_ have these ingredients ready?"

Olaf shrugged. "You could have found them if you looked hard enough."

Rolling her eyes and suppressing a sigh, Violet got to work. She had no idea how fresh or rotten the food might've been, but for food poisoning purposes, she hoped they were terrible. to her surprised-and perhaps the Count's as well-the omelette turned out better than expected. With a sour expression and an even more sour disposition, the young girl set down her husband's plate before sitting across from him. She hadn't really been dismissed after all.

"What, no food for you, orphan?" the Count questioned.

"I don't like omelettes," Violet lied.

With a light sniff, the man passed her a portion. "Eat," he instructed. "After all, _you're_ the one who cooked it, so you should know it isn't poisonous."

Sensing that this one display of kindness-if such was the appropriate word-wasn't without reason, Violet hesitated. "What are we doing after this?"

"Going to the bank of course, _Countess,_" came the reply. I have a large sum of money to withdraw.

"Why?" It wasn't the smartest question-certainly not one that Klaus would have asked-but it did serve to amuse the count further.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said, with a peculiar glint in his eyes. "Of course, I could always tell you if you're _good_ to me. _Practice in that, _Countess."

"Would you please stop calling me that? Besides, who made you a count anyway?" It wasn't meant as an insult, but Olaf took it as such.

"Question my title, will you? I'll have you know, orphan, that I come from a higher breeding that either you or your bookworm or your monkey could ever hope do me. _Do not question what you do not know_."

The advice-most likely unintentional-gave the eldest Beaudulaire pause. Just what did he mean by that?

In any case, there was no time to find out for in the next moment Olaf had swallowed down his omelette and was getting ready to leave.

"Are we going _now_?" Violet asked, her omelette untouched and her hair still uncombed.

Olaf gave her a look that just-albeit a little-made her feel stupid.

"Of course _now, _orphan. What better time is there than now? The bank has already been open for forty-six minutes exactly. Why waste any more time?" He paused before heading out the kitchen door. "You're lucky I even gave you _this_ much time to sulk."

Muttering half a dozen unladylike curses under her breath, the young newlywed had no choice but to follow him. It was either that or be rendered unconscious, dumped into a foul-smelling trunk, and either way she'd end up at the bank.

* * *

**A/N: Please remember to review/follow/favourite! ~3**


End file.
